


Losing My Religion

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, R.E.M. - Freeform, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: JJ wants Yuri, Yuri wants Otabek. JJ starts to lose his hope that he'll ever catch the blonde.





	Losing My Religion

Yuri Plisetsky. Long flowing hair, shocking green eyes, and legs for miles. He was denim shorts and band shirts, braided hair and cigarette smoke. He was everything JJ wanted in a lover, and everything JJ _couldn't have_ in a lover. Long fingers plucked his cigarette from his mouth, blowing wisps of smoke into the Canadian's face, a smile tugging at his plush lips.

"Jeh Jeh, you should take a picture if you're going to stare that long," Yuri said, dropping his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the sole of his boot. JJ didn't stop staring though, his eyes stuck on the nape of Yuri's neck, wisps of his hair blowing in the breeze. It was a chilly night, and they were surrounded by too many people, too much noise. The bonfire crackling in the middle of the party licked Yuri's skin with an orange glow.

He was perfect, he was everything that existed in JJ's wet dreams. He wanted so badly to touch him, to tangle his fingers into that braid and rip his head back. He wanted to hear that pretty mouth say the dirtiest things, but Yuri liked to toy with him. Yuri was the kind of person who would pull JJ behind a dumpster and suck him dry, then reapply his lip gloss and flip him off as he stalked away.

It was frustrating, JJ was frustrated. He knew at the end of the day, Yuri would always go back home to Otabek. His crush was ruthless and unrelenting, and the blonde knew it. Yuri knew he was a temptress, and he knew how to dance around JJ with just enough to keep him interested, but not enough for him to actually _have_ the blonde. He was someone else's, JJ was just a bystander. Someone lucky enough to exist in the same plane of existence as Yuri.

_Life is bigger_  
_It's bigger_  
_And you, you are not me_  
_The lengths that I will go to_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

"You sure you don't want to take a picture?" Yuri asked, clicking his lighter to light the cigarette clutched between his teeth. JJ shivered, but it wasn't because of the breeze. Yuri's lashes fluttered, the blonde looking up at him through them as he blew smoke from his nose. "I can arrange for you to have one, _Jeh Jeh_."

JJ felt his heart clench in his chest, fighting back the urge to grab Yuri and flip him around on the car he was leaning against. He wanted to rip his shorts down his legs and fuck him, pull on his hair until his _Jeh Jeh_ s didn't sound so disgusted.

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

JJ reached out and plucked the cigarette from Yuri's lips, flicking it in the opposite direction before he pushed forward, his body pressing against Yuri's. His fingers trapped Yuri's chin, tilting the blonde's face to look up at him. "You really like to walk on a thin line, don't you, princess?"

JJ saw Yuri's face twitch, only slightly, the blonde sneering at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

JJ pushed closer, his lips brushing against the shell of Yuri's ear. He felt the blonde shudder, and he grinned to himself. Maybe, just maybe tonight he could pretend that Yuri was his. Pretend that Yuri wasn't going to brush himself off when he was finished and strut back to Otabek without a care in the world.

_Every whisper_  
_Of every waking hour_  
_I'm choosing my confessions_  
_Trying to keep an eye on you_  
_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

There were so many things JJ wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say. His thoughts were melting together, his eyes drifting down to stare at Yuri's parted lips. He was in love with this boy, head over heels for him. He couldn't do anything about it, though, he could only watch Yuri from afar just as he always had. He knew if he wanted it, Yuri would give it to him. He did want it, he wanted it _so badly_. He was never strong enough to hold back, always bending to Yuri's will, those lips tempting him into playing.

"Come with me," He whispered, pulling back from Yuri with a soft tug to his braid. Yuri growled at the feeling, but he gave JJ his slyest smile. He was beautiful, and JJ wanted to steal him for at least one night before he threw it all away. Before he tried to move on and stop dreaming that maybe one day Yuri would actually look at him as more than an easy lay before he went back to his boyfriend.

_Consider this_  
_The hint of the century_  
_Consider this_  
_The slip that brought me_  
_To my knees failed_  
_What if all these fantasies_  
_Come flailing around_  
_Now I've said too much_

Yuri was shuffling behind JJ, his boots slapping against the dirt as he was led into the darkness, out of the reach of the flickering orange flames of the bonfire. It was even colder out there, Yuri pulling his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself.

"Okay, when I said for you to do something about it, I didn't mean take me out into the woods and murder me," Yuri muttered. JJ just huffed out a laugh, stopping in the middle of a clearing to turn to the blonde. It was dark, but the moon was bright, giving Yuri an ethereal glow. His pale skin was shimmering, and JJ really wanted to throw away all his pride and just lick the blonde from head to toe.

Yuri stared at him, shivering in the cold, his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. JJ grabbed him, tugging the blonde into him by his belt loops so their lips crashed together. Yuri let out a squeal of surprise, but he melted into JJ's embrace like it was something they did every day. Like it was familiar. Like after this was over they would do it again.

JJ pretended, he pretended they would do it again. He pretended this wouldn't be the first and last time he took Yuri and had him to himself.

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

"I'll warm you up, princess," He whispered, fingers touching Yuri with tenderness before he tore down his shorts and pushed Yuri against a tree. He was hard and fast, teeth and nails as he pounded into Yuri with only a little spit and a few dirty words. Yuri was mewling and crying, sobbing out _Jeh Jeh_ as his fingers gripped the tree.

He came hard and fast, JJ pulling out to cum on his ass. It slid down his cheeks, and JJ admired it with a smile before he tucked himself back into his jeans and patted Yuri's backside. Yuri shot him a dirty look before he wiped as much of it up with his fingers that he could. He made it look as though he were going to sink his fingers into his mouth, but he didn't, instead choosing to wipe them across the front of JJ's shirt.

"Thanks, Jeh Jeh," Yuri said, tugging his shorts back up before he took out his pack of cigarettes. He left JJ standing in the clearing, cum stained on his shirt, in a whirl of smoke and blonde hair. He was likely strutting back to Otabek, he was always strutting back to Otabek.

_But that was just a dream, try, cry, why, try_  
_That was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream_  
_Dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I feel deep as fuck after writing this.  
> Thanks so much to this fucking bitch @h3llcat for giving me this idea ily.
> 
> AS ALWAYS:  
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg)  
> Apparently it's about one sided attraction and losing complete hope over it over time. /deep/


End file.
